villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ranamon
Ranamon is one of Cherubimon's henchmen and the only female of the Evil Hybrids in the anime, Digimon Frontier. She can even slide-evolve into the hideous and ugly sea witch, Calmaramon. Appearance Ranamon is a Human-Hybrid Digimon that looks like a cute frog-girl whose innocent exterior hides her malevolent personality. She posesses fish-like flippers on her head and hips while her swimming cap and gauntlets resemble tadpoles. Digimon Frontier Ranamon was created along with the other Evil Hybrids by Cherubimon to help him collect data to revive Lucemon. Ranamon, along with Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon went to Seraphimon's castle in an attempt to recover Grumblemon's Beast Spirit, but failed. Seraphimon holds them back, but is defeated by Mercurymon and scanned his data. After Grumblemon was defeated in battle, Ranamon decided to take on the Digidestined herself. While Takuya, Zoe, and the others went in pursuit of the Toucanmon for stealing the D-Tectors (except Zoe's), Ranamon suddenly arrived on the scene. Zoe challenges her by Spirit-evolving to Kazemon. During the fight, Ranamon suddenly discovered her Beast Spirit, reclaimed it, and turned herself into Calmaramon, but was unable to control her Beast Spirit yet. While Takuya and the others were still attempting to find the Toucanmon, Ranamon confronts them again and defeats Kazemon, but then Zoe found her Beast Spirit and Spirit evolved into the beautiful Zephyrmon, which made Ranamon jealous. After Zephyrmon insulted Ranamon, she became angry and attempted to liquidate her by using Dark Vapor, but didn't work. Zephyrmon knocked Ranamon off her water turf, and got revenge by Slide-evolving to Calmaramon. Calmaramon however was still unable to control herself in defeat. Later on, Zoe, J.P., and Tommy were taken hostage and Ranamon used tickling hands to torture Tommy and Zoe, making J.P. to force her to talk into where is Takuya and Koji. When J.P. said nothing, Ranamon attempted to liquidate J.P. with her Dark Vapor, until Lobomon came to their rescue. Ranamon (as Calmaramon) and Mercurymon engaged Lobomon into a fight, and Lobomon easily got beaten by Mercurymon. Takuya as Agunimon arrives at the scene, and attacks Ranamon. She and Mercurymon were then defeated by the Digidestined again. While inside Sakakkumon, Ranamon and Kazemon come face to face in their final battle, and is defeated and purified by Kazemon in the end. Later, in the episode "Gleam Eggs And Scram", Ranamon and the other Hybrids reappeared and redeemed themselves by joined the heroes side to fight the Royal Knights. Attacks As Ranamon *'Drainin' Rain': Creates a storm cloud and drenches the enemy with water. *'Dark Vapor': Creates a acid cloud that can slowly melt an opponent. *'Whippin' Waves': Summons water cyclones and hurls them at the enemy. As Calmaramon *'Acid Ink': Spews an acid ink from her mouth. Profile Fairy type Digimon that has succeeded the power of AncientMermaimon of the Ancient warriors of legend, her attribute is water. Her rain attacks are powerful. When she becomes angry, her attacks become more powerful. When she cries, her attacks become uncontrollable. Quotes Category:Digimon Villains Category:Evil Fairies Category:Villainesses Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Asexual Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Hybrids Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Acid-Users Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Teenage Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains